Pocket Plane (area)
Pocket Plane is a location Gorion's Ward comes to possess from the first chapter of Throne of Bhaal campaign. Backstory Pocket Plane is an extra-dimensional room originally created by Bhaal. It is all that remains of Bhaal's power since the God of Murder's death during the Time of Troubles, though its precise connection to Bhaal's Domain from Shadows of Amn is unknown. Function The plane is an enclosed, hellish-looking series of chambers, in which can be found Cespenar and any party members that the player has asked the Fate Spirit to summon there for later recruitment. The Pocket Plane serves as a vital link-way between various areas during the events of the Throne of Bhaal storyline. After completing the first challenge, players may come and go from the Pocket Plane at will (as long as they're not in battle), making it very convenient for healing up and changing/rememorizing spells. For example, one might start Sendai's Enclave with a set of general spells for dealing with large groups of enemies and then warp to the plane and refresh their spells before fighting Sendai herself. A Gorion's Ward with a good alignment who has completed the second trial will find that the trial-room has become a healing pit, allowing for passive health regeneration of any standing inside of it. Bhaalspawn Challenges The Pocket Plane is the source of five challenges throughout the events of Throne of Bhaal. These must be completed to progress through the game. Each challenge is triggered by defeating a member of The Five. Challenge #1: Retribution This challenge is triggered after defeating Illasera. The player must speak with the shade of a Bhaalspawn human peasant turned murderer, Gavid, and then face multiple waves of enemies dependent upon their alignment. If Gorion's Ward has a Good alignment: Kobold Commandos, Doppelgangers, Ogre Mages, Sahuagin, Gnoll Captains, Drow Warriors, Drow Priestesses If Gorion's Ward has an Evil alignment: Commoners, Elven Warriors, Knights of the Order Completing this challenge grants Gorion's Ward 30000 Quest EXP and each member of the party 25000 Quest EXP, as well as giving Gorion's Ward the Pocket Plane ability. Challenge #2: Possibilities This challenge is triggered after defeating Yaga-Shura. The player must confront an alternative version of Gorion's Ward, one who was not saved by Gorion, who leads a party comprised of Tamoko, Semaj and Angelo. After the challenge is completed, the party acquires 30000 EXP. If Gorion's Ward is of Good alignment, the pools in this chamber (which changes to resemble an oasis) will now cast healing spells upon those who stand in them. If Gorion's Ward has an Evil alignment, though, they continue to burn and inflict damage upon those who stand in them. If the player has either the Ascension or Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) mods installed, they will acquire a new Bhaalspawn power, depending on whether they made the "Good" or "Evil" responses to the Solar before undertaking the challenge. If the player answered Good, they receive the ability to cast a quickened Mass Healing spell. If the player answered Evil, they receive the ability to cast a quickened Regeneration spell. Challenge #3: Doubts This challenge is triggered after defeating Sendai. The player must fight their incarnated doubt/lingering innocence (depending on alignment), which takes the form of the Slayer and attacks them. It focuses exclusively on attacking Gorion's Ward and has the ability to drain levels with its attacks. If the player has either the Ascension or Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) mods installed, they will acquire a new Bhaalspawn power, depending on whether they made the "Good" or "Evil" responses to the Solar before undertaking the challenge. If the player answered Good, they receive the ability to cast a quickened Draw Upon Holy Might spell. If the player answered Evil, they receive the ability to cast a unique spell, Dark Taint, upon an enemy. Challenge #4: Cyric, God of Murder. This challenge is triggered after defeating Abazigal. The player must defeat three Favoreds of Cyric, which are high-levelled Assassins. If the player has either the Ascension or Unfinished Business mod installed, they will acquire a new Bhaalspawn power, depending on whether they made the "Good" or "Evil" responses to the Solar before undertaking the challenge: * If the player answered Good, they receive a permanent Negative Plane Protection, as well as +5% Magic Resistance. * If the player answered Evil, they receive the ability to cast a unique spell, Hand of Murder. Challenge #5: The Ravager This challenge is triggered after defeating Balthazar. The party must defeat The Ravager, the ultimate incarnation of Bhaal's bloody power. If the player has either the Ascension or Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) mods installed, they will acquire a new Bhaalspawn power, depending on whether they made the "Good" or "Evil" responses to the Solar before undertaking the challenge. If the player answered Good, they receive the ability to cast a quickened Resurrection spell. If the player answered Evil, they receive +25% to all Physical Damage Resistances (Slashing, Crushing, Piercing and Missle).